Ice and Fire
by Zanica Black
Summary: GohxMannen Goh gets hurt, what can Mannen do to help? wink Plenty of stuff! First Chapter is a bit sad but it get's happier and more lustful I swear!
1. Chapter One

Prolouge. 

Pain. It's so painful. Dying I mean. I didn't think it would hurt this much. But… I had figured this would be the outcome. I had accepted this fate. I can feel the blood trickling from my chest, it's almost like I'm experiencing this through another person.

We hadn't expected it, the attack. We're in peace time now, no dark princess since Takako came back to us. It hadn't been a demon larva either. It was something else entirely. Some sort of horned decomposing thing with fire flying from it's hands. It was probably from the other world aligned with ours, Demon World.

Can we have no peace?

The thing had headed straight towards Mannen. Fire flew towards Himino, Shin, Hajime, and I, as it drew a sword. It bore down on Mannen, who was frozen stock still with terror. I dodged the fire and just as it released the sword to go flying into his heart I got there. I shovedMannen out of the way with my weight, knowing I would get hit by the sword instead. It hit me in the middle of my chest.

My vision is darkening now. I'll be gone soon.

I feel cool hands wrap around my chest and I manage a small whimper of pain. I'm held close by someone, they're shaking. And, as I realized when a small droplet hit my face, crying.

"Goh!"

I hear my name. It sounds anguished, my shouted name.

"Goh! Hold on okay? Oh god please hold on! We'll save you! I promise, I promise but you have to stay with me now. Hayate and Sasame are coming I can see them they're just down the street they can save you please just stay!" The voice wept.

I can't hear anything anymore. Just a ringing in my ears.

I want to stay.

I want… to… stay.

777777777777777A while later7777777777777777

Am I... Alive?

I can't be… I died, I remember…

I tried to move just to see if I could. I mean if I was dead I wouldn't have a body right?

I felt my finger twitch.

I'm alive!

I forced my eyes open slowly and squinted around. Our house in Leafania? How did I…?

"You're awake!" a voice exclaimed from my left. I squinted in that direction. Mannen. Relief swept through me. He was alright!

"Goh… Why did you save me? It was a stupid thing to do. I mean, I can't fight and I'm annoying and young! We all need you, how could you just ignore that and kill yourself for me? And did you even think about what it would do to me if you died because of me?" Mannen demanded in a strained tone.

I blinked, staring at the youth questioning my impulsive move.

He blushed and looked to the ground.

"Sorry, I've just been… worried… Don't ever do that again okay?" He muttered.

"Worried is a bit of an understatement don't you think?" A teasing voice said from the doorway. Sasame.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"He hasn't left your side since we got you back here three days ago. We weren't sure you'd make it but I transferred Leafe to you as soon as we got there and Kei did it when we got back. Hayate has been doing it once or twice a day since you got back. Mannen is in charge of it as of now." he replied smiling innocently at Mannen as he finished.

"I…I… I'M WHAT?" Mannen hollered, a deep blush flooding across his cheeks. I could feel myself blushing just as badly.

"Um, I mean thanks for saving me, but I don't really need anymore leafe now that I'm awake do I? Can't I just regenerate my own over time?" I asked trying to stop blushing.

"No, you can't. Mannen, you need to do it. You keep complaining that he's not getting better fast enough and I can smell your guilt from a mile away. Aren't you thankful to him? Don't you owe him enough to at least help him get better?" He asked, glaring expectantly at Mannen.

Mannen looked at his feet. That's been his way of consenting to whatever is being argued about since he was five. I haven't seen him do it since his 13th birthday. That was two years ago. He must really feel bad.

"Do it now so I know you'll do it." Sasame ordered.

Mannen walked over to my bedside without looking at me once. He leaned over until there was only an inch of space between our lips then looked up and met my gaze. I'm sure his mirrored mine. Uncertainty and slight fear glimmered there.

He screwed his eyes shut and leaned down, timidly pressing our lips together before pulling away. I swallowed. I don't like this… None of them know I'm gay. None of them know I'm in love with Mannen. None of them know that's the real reason I had sacrificed myself for him without hesitation.

"Wrong." Hayate growled impatiently. When did he get here?

"You have to do it like this." He said roughly, walking over to my bed and grabbing my head as he leaned down and crashed our lips together.

My eyes flew wider than they've ever been in my life and I squeaked as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I felt parts heating up and stirring as he continued to kiss the hell out of me. He opened his eyes and gave me a pointed look. He wants me to respond? Aw hell… I am so out of the closet by the end of this…

I tentatively licked at his probing tongue, watching him through slitted eyes. He made a soft sound into my mouth and I assumed I was doing it right. He tangled his hand in my short hair and kissed me harder than before tonguing parts of my mouth I didn't even know existed. I reached my own into his warm mouth twirled my tongue around a bit. We went on like this for about another ten seconds until he reached his hand down into my pajama pants. Five seconds later there was a bright flash of light.

He pulled away and we both licked our lips. I blushed when he grinned at me glancing down at the sticky mess hiding under the sheets.

"Hmm, while you were out all it took was a good kiss to get you to do that." he murmured to me with a slight smirk.

Mannen was staring, his face as red as a tomato.

"I… I have to do that?" He said in disbelief.

"You have to make him cum. You're 15, I'm sure you can find a way to do it quickly enough." Hayate stated looking cocky, if a bit flushed.  
I blushed even deeper and sunk down into my sheets, pulling the covers up over my head and had myself a quiet victory smile. Mannen's going to touch me… I feel like a friggin' schoolgirl… but this really makes my life… Maybe I'll get to touch-STOP THAT THOUGHT! I already have one mess I don't want another…

"I'm off to the showers now." Hayate stated haughtily as he stalked to the door.

"Erm, there's no hot water left, I used the last for the dishes." Sasame said uncomfortably.

"That's alright, who said I was going to take a hot one?" Hayate replied with a dark smirk before walking out of the room.

"Charming Hayate… Real charming…" Sasame muttered as the door was closing.

"I know wasn't it?" Hayate called from the hallway.

I looked at Mannen. We were the only ones left in the room.

I yawned loudly.

"Go on and sleep, I'll wake you at six so I can-er- transfer leafe to you…" He said softly, blushing at a spot just above my head.

I nodded already half asleep. The last thing I felt before I drifted off was a cool hand on my forehead, brushing at my hair.

AN: So what do you think? Is it okay? Let me know and I'll write the next chapter alright?

**_Zanica Black_**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

"Goh, wake up."

I snorted and tossed in my sleep.

"GOH!"

"Mphnguh! Don't let the cheese man eat…" I trailed off realizing that I had been dreaming. Oh, Mannen woke me up… He's staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Um…cheese man? Never mind I don't even want to know…" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I asked slowly.

"It's six." He said shortly, averting his gaze and gaining a faint tint of red on his cheeks.

My eyes widened.

"Oh."

There was a long awkward silence. Then he walked over and looked at me, just looked, with this soft yet cautious expression on his face. 

"I-I don't know how to do this…" Mannen said quietly.

I blushed brightly.

"Ummmm, errrrrrr, Hayate… He", I coughed uncomfortably, "Demonstrated earlier."

"I've never done that to anyone before.. Only myself…" He murmured, blush going deeper.

I raised my eyebrows.

"You do it yourself? There are fifty girls at your school beating each other up just to touch you, why don't you have one of them do it for you?" I asked incredulously. 

His gaze snapped up in surprise and he looked indignant.

"What are you talking about? Why would I want some girl to-" He broke off as he seemed to remember something, "I mean why would I want a girl I don't know to hand or blow me?"

I stared at him.

"Because she's hot? Sexy? Has boobs?" A few obvious reasons shot out of my mouth before I could restrain myself.

He stared back at me.

"I don't like boobs." He deadpanned.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just kind of gaped at him.

"And what do you like then?" I said, asking the obvious question.

"I…uh…I…erm…I LIKE DICKS!" He stammered, finally shouting out what he was trying to say and defiantly biting his lip as a tear overflowed from one of his eyes, the other glittering dangerously. 

He turned to run out the door and sensing his intention the moment he went to bolt I grabbed his arm. 

He spun on me, anger in his eyes now.

"WHAT? THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS STUPID THING! I DIDN'T WANT YOU HATE ME!" He yelled, glaring at me.

"Mannen." I started.

"SHUT UP GOH!" He screeched at me, thrashing in my grip.

"Mannen." I began again.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE GOH!" He hollered, kicking out at my bed.

"MANNEN!" I said loudly, "I LIKE THEM TOO!"

I yanked on his arm and pulled him onto the bed with my last words. He didn't move. Just sat there and stared at me.

"It's okay, Mannen you do need to breath." I reminded him and he took in a gasp of air.

"I-I thought… I thought I was a freak… I thought, I thought all of you would hate me but Sasame and Hayate…" He whispered.

"Sasame and Hayate?" I asked, puzzled.

"They're a couple… It's a little obvious… Well that and I heard them in the shower, a few years ago, and asked what they were doing." He said looking up at me.

My jaw dropped, "You didn't…"

"I did… They just blushed so I let it go and asked Kei. He told me. I thought about it for a while and I guess that's when I started liking y-" He cut himself off with a surprised look.

"Wow… You're gay… I would never have guessed… I had hoped but I never once seriously thought about it being real…" I murmured in a daze.

"Hoped?" He asked, confusion playing over his features.

"I love you Mannen." I stated plainly, looking into his beautiful eyes.

His eyes widened comically and then he leaned down swiftly claiming my lips with his. His tongue ghosted over mine, exploring and probing all the while. I moaned, I had thought about this moment for a long time and it wasn't like I had thought it would be.

It was better.

I kissed back slipping my own tongue into his sweet mouth, devouring the taste like a starved man with a steak. As our tongues tangoed I got harder and harder. When he started grinding me into the mattress I nearly lost it, moaning and groaning like a wanton slutty schoolboy. God, he was so good I thought I was dreaming again.

He snaked a hand up my shirt and ran one finger down my chest and stomach raising goosebumps all over my body. Then he pulled away looking at me through eyes full of emotion, still grinding away and whispered one thing I will never forget.

"I love you too Goh."

A white burst of light signaled that I had begun my orgasm. I writhed, gasping as my warm fluids soaked into the bed, then collapsed, my arms loosely around my new boyfriend. I lay my head on the pillow already almost asleep and cuddled him closer.

He curled against me and sighed happily.

"I love you so much" He mumbled into my neck.

"I love you too." I breathed out, drifting fully into the dream realms. The last thing I heard was Mannen's soft chuckle and deep breath as he prepared to follow me in sleep.

Little did we know…

Sasame walked back into the kitchen where his lover waited and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Did Mannen do it and did he do it right?" Hayate asked bluntly.

"Oh he did it alright, he did it good. We may have some competition in the cutest couple department now." He murmured with a wink.

"What?" Hayate questioned, sounding completely confused.

"Nothing my dear, nothing at all. Come to bed will you?" Sasame laughed softly, lightly grabbing Hayate's hand and leading him towards their room.

"Whatever you say my silly knight. Just as long as no one died and Goh got his leafe I don't want to know." Hayate grumbled, allowing himself to be pulled through the door, nudging it shut with his foot. 

Wouldn't want any of the little kids hearing anything suspicious now would they?

AN/ So how was chapter 2? Was it okay? Oh and I have just made up the way they transfer leafe, there's nothing to support that it can even be done so I just thought I'd let y'all know. R&R and maybe I'll get out the next chapter soon! J

Zanica Black 


End file.
